


Shaking a Posse

by georgiesmith



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "chase"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking a Posse

Heyes sat down and threw another piece of wood on the campfire. "That posse was hard to shake. I thought they were gonna chase us all the way to Mexico before they gave up."

Curry smiled into his coffee before he looked over at his partner. Heyes looked beat but he knew the man couldn't go to sleep just yet. They were both still jittery from the thrill of the days chase; all that energy needed to be burned off before there would be any rest. He knew exactly what they both needed. They'd been partners for a long time after all...


End file.
